yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/23
Arapça harfli ayet metni أَأَتَّخِذُ مِن دُونِهِ آلِهَةً إِن يُرِدْنِ الرَّحْمَن بِضُرٍّ لاَّ تُغْنِ عَنِّي شَفَاعَتُهُمْ شَيْئًا وَلاَ يُنقِذُونِ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin E ettehizü min dunihi aliheten iy yüridnir rahmanü bi durril la tuğni anni şefaatühüm şey'ev ve la yünkizun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-e, ettehizu: edinirmiyim 2-mindûnihî: ondan başka 3-êliheten: mabutlar 4-in yüridni:isterse bana 5-errahmânu:rahmân 6-bidurri: bir sıkıntı 7-lâtuğni: faydası olmaz 8-annî: bana 9-şefâatühüm:onların şefaatlerinin 10-şeyen: hiç bir şey 11-ve lâyüngizûn: ve beni kurtaramaz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onu bırakıp da başka mâbutlar mı kabul edeyim? Rahman, bana bir zarar vermeyi isterse onların şefâatleri, bana hiçbir fayda veremeyeceği gibi onlar, beni kurtaramazlar da. Ali Bulaç Meali "Ben, O'ndan başka ilahlar edinir miyim ki, Rahman (olan Allah), bana bir zarar dileyecek olsa, ne onların şefaati bana bir şeyle yarar sağlar, ne de onlar beni kurtarabilirler." Ahmet Varol Meali Ben O'ndan başka ilâhlar edinir miyim? Rahman bana bir zarar dokundurmak istese onların şefaatleri bana bir yarar sağlamaz ve beni kurtaramazlar da. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “O’nu bırakıp da başka ilâhlar mı edineyim? Eğer Rahmân bana bir zarar vermek istese, onların şefaati bana hiçbir fayda sağlamaz ve beni kurtaramazlar.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali «O'ndan başka tanrılar mı edineyim? O çok esirgeyici Allah, eğer bana bir zarar dilerse onların (putların) şefâati bana hiçbir fayda vermez, beni kurtaramazlar.» Edip Yüksel Meali "O'nun dışında tanrılar mı edineyim? Eğer Rahman bana zarar vermek dilese, ne onların şefaati bana bir yarar sağlayabilir ne de beni kurtarabilirler." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ben hiç O'ndan başka tanrılar mı edinirim? Eğer o Rahman, bana bir keder irade buyurursa, onların şefaati benden yana hiçbir şeye yaramaz ve beni kurtaramazlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hiç, ben ondan başka ma'budlar mı tutarım? Eğer o Rahman bana bir keder irâde buyurursa onların şefaati benden yana hiç bir şeye yaramaz ve beni kurtaramazlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Ben hiç O'ndan başka tanrılar ittihaz eder miyim ki, eğer o Rahmân benim için bir fenalık irâde buyursa onların şefaatleri benim için bir fâidebahş olamaz ve onlar beni asla (O fenalıktan) kurtaramazlar.» Muhammed Esed (Neden) O'ndan başka ilahlar edineyim? (O zaman) Rahman bana bir zarar vermek isterse ne onların şefaati zerre kadar fayda getirir, ne de (bizzat kendileri) beni koruyabilirler: Suat Yıldırım "Hiç O’ndan başka tanrı edinir miyim! Zirâ Rahman bana zarar vermek dilerse, onların şefaati fayda etmez, hem kurtaramazlar da..." Süleyman Ateş Meali O'ndan başka tanrılar edinir miyim hiç? Eğer O çok esirgeyen, bana bir zarar vermek dilese, onların şefâ'ati bana hiçbir yarar sağlamaz ve onlar beni kurtaramazlar." Şaban Piriş Meali O’ndan başkasını ilahlar edinir miyim? Rahman bana bir zarar istese, onların şefaati bana hiç bir yarar sağlamaz ve beni kurtaramazlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali zarar vermeyi murad etse, onların aracılığı bana hiçbir yarar sağlamaz; hiçbiri beni kurtaramaz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "O'ndan başka tanrılar mı edineyim ben? Eğer Rahman bana bir zorluk/zarar dilerse onların şefaati benden hiçbir şeyi savamaz; beni kurtaramazlar." Yusuf Ali (English) "Shall I take (other) gods besides Him? If (Allah) most Gracious should intend some adversity for me, of no use whatever will be their intercession for me, nor can they deliver me. M. Pickthall (English) Shall I take (other) gods in place of Him when, if the Beneficent should wish me any harm, their intercession will avail me naught, nor can they save? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Hiç ben O'ndan başka ilâhlar mı edinirim, başka mabudlar mı tutarım? Çünkü eğer O Rahmân, rahmetiyle beni yaratmış olan Rahmân, ya beni bir zararla, bir sıkıntı ile sıkmak isterse onların, yani O'ndan başka tapılanların benden yana şefaatleri hiçbir fayda vermez. Ve beni kurtaramazlar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri (Neden) O'ndan başka ilahlar edineyim? zaman Rahmân bana bir zarar vermek isterse ne onların şefaati zerre kadar fayda getirir, ne de (bizzat kendileri) beni koruyabilirler: Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Bir kere düşününüz!. (Ben, hiç O'ndan) O kâinatı yaratmış olan yüce mabuttan (başka Tanrılar edinebilir miyim?.) öyle yaratılmış, âciz, fâni şeylere tapar mıyım (ki, eğer o rahman) o Kerem Sahibi Yaratıcı (benim için bir kötülük irade buyursa) beni bir derde, bir musibete, bir azaba uğratacak olsa (onların o putların şefaatleri benim için bir fâide verici olamaz) yani: Onlar faraza şefaat edecek olsalar bile o şefaate asla iltifat olunmaz. Halbuki, onlar şefaat edecek bir kabiliyete bir selâhiyete asla sahip değildirler, (onlar) O bâtıl mabutlar (beni asla) bana yönelecek bir fenalıktan, bir ilâhi azaptan (kurtaramazlar) bana yardımları dokunamaz. Artık öyle âciz şeyler nasıl mabut edinilebilir?. Ey kavmimi. Siz bunu hiç düşünmez misiniz?. Nedir o kadar gafleti.